Nanatsu no Taizai
by emikoai.hatchio
Summary: Lucy and Levy disappeared 2 years ago due to a misunderstanding in the guild. Fast forward to the present, there's a rumored group, yes group not guild, called The Seven Deadly Sins, and secrets kept are now being revealed. GaLe and unconfirmed Lu-pairing.
1. Prologue

**Nanatsu no Taizai**

 **Summary:** Lucy and Levy disappeared 2 years ago due to a misunderstanding in the guild. Fast forward to the present, there's a rumored group, yes group not _guild_ , called The Seven Deadly Sins, and secrets kept are now being revealed. GaLe and unconfirmed Lu-pairing.

Sorry, I know. Summary sucks but please give it a try? Inspired by the anime, Nanatsu no Taizai and some ideas from Magi also. Amazing animes really XD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima though the OCs here, they're mine :3

* * *

 _It's particularly hard to take being stabbed in the back close to home. There's always a feeling of betrayal when people of your own group oppose you._

 _-Catharine MacKinnon_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.*. LUCY POV .*.**

The day I joined Fairy Tail, I knew my life's course changed at that very moment; New friends, new journeys, new adventures, a new partner and a new _team_. I've never really worked or even just _joined_ a team before joining Fairy Tail or meeting Natsu and Happy. My childhood was lonely, too lonely to even be called a childhood. Lucky Lucy, they called me and for a small time in my childhood, I did believe that I was lucky, that is until my mother, Layla Heartfilia, died. Everything wrong started there. My father became engrossed in everything work related and lost all hope and happiness in life, to the point of not even caring for anything else.

Perhaps I was too young to really understand what my father was going through. Losing the love of his life must have been hard but at times, I just wanted to shout to his face that he wasn't the only one who got left behind by mom; I also got hurt by her death. I lost my mother at the very young age of seven years and practically also lost my father at the same time. Ever since that day, he wasn't my father anymore; he was more like my business manager, dictating everything I had to do in my life.

At the age of seventeen, I finally had the guts to run away from him thinking that maybe all would get better and for a moment, it did. I met Natsu and Happy and they showed me the way to Fairy Tail; I was in my own happy bubble of dreams then he went again and ruined it all by contacting the dark guild, Phantom Lord; though something did come out of it because by the end, we got our new members, Juvia Locksar and Gajeel Redfox.

So many things have happened and so many happy memories were made during my stay in Fairy Tail…

.

.

.

.

… _though I never really did think that my own demise would land in their hands._

* * *

 **.*. LEVY POV .*.**

I joined Fairy Tail at a young age. Fairy Tail has always been my family in my mind to the point that this Fairy Tail family was even able to help me get over the death of my own parents and I would be forever thankful of that. Every memory I have now consists of Fairy Tail and I was happy. So happy and so contented. I didn't really mind the bar fights, the 'destructive' reputation or even the pain because when you become a member of Fairy Tail, you expect pain to go with the happiness that have joined…

.

.

.

.

… _but there's got to be a limit in having to go through this pain, right?_

* * *

 **.*. .*.**

 _Somebody…_

 _Anybody…_

 _Please…_

 _Please…_

 _Help…_

 _Me…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** How was this? Was it okay? I hope so XD Please review any mistakes I made, it would be helpful though I doubt I'd be able find the time to correct any of them but I'll try :3 How was my LEVY POV? That was my first time writing one and I had a bit of trouble with it -.-! Though I plan on using the GENERAL POV on most of the chapters that my mind will make (IF I don't get lazy…sorry…)

Again, please review :3


	2. Chapter 1: Seven Deadly Sins

**Nanatsu no Taizai**

 **A/N:** Hi! This chapter is dedicated to " **Secret** " (though I know who you are XD I love you so much :3 ) and " **Darkangel-Luv** ". Thanks for inspiring me to write this chapter :3

I'm sorry it took me practically four months to finish this chapter -.-!

Anyways, on to Chapter 1 :3

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Seven Deadly Sins**

 **2 years later**

"Hey, did you hear about that group again?"

"Which one?"

"Don't make me say it!"

"What are you talking about?!"

.

.

"I'm talking about the… _Seven Deadly Sins!_ "

Gasps were heard inside the now quiet bar and then murmurs began to fill in.

"Why?! What did you hear about them?!"

"I heard that one of their members' singlehandedly defeated three dark guilds without getting even a single scratch again…"

"Well, that's not really surprising anymore. They're all practically monsters."

Both men fell silent, both agreeing to the statement. Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening in to their conversation, and it wasn't just anybody. It was a member from the Magic Council.

Paying for his order, the mage went out immediately, never looking behind. When the mage was already out of sight and in the forest, he took out a communication lacrima and soon after, the images of the elders from the Magic Council appeared.

"It is what you have expected sir. It seems that the Seven Deadly Sins are at it again."

Scowling, one elder said, "What has happened this time?"

"I heard that a member from the group has singlehandedly destroyed three dark guilds. I cannot verify if this is true, but if it is, I think this has something to do with why the Phantom Trade, Dark Crystals and Death Pierce has been inactive for the past three months." The mage said.

"Why in the name of Earthland can you not verify this?! Are we basing all these from rumors?!" A newly appointed elder shouted.

"Zephrus, we cannot verify this because they do not want us too." Haizel, another elder, said calmly.

"What?"

"As is what Haizel said, Zephrus. We cannot verify anything we know about the Seven Deadly Sins so far because they do not want us too. That group isn't just the same as any dark guild or rogue group. All members are intelligent and if you cross the line that they made, you're as good as dead." Cains said as he gave a Zephrus a warning look.

"Tch. What do you suggest we do concerning about this manner then?"

"For the mean time, let us wait. Let _them_ attend to the dark guilds as they want it to be-"

"So we should just leave them out rampant?!" Zephrus shouted across the room, standing up suddenly like it would emphasize how preposterous the idea was.

"If you would close your mouth for even just a second then you will realize that that is not what I meant." That shut him up.

"Thank you. As I was saying, we should let _them_ attend to the dark guilds as they want to right now but I also know that this could be a risky plan so I suggest we gather Fiore's strongest guilds and have them form as Fiore's front liners' and get them to see this group and IF, and I emphasize the if, if _they_ ever decide to finish us off like what they did… _there_ …we let this guilds choose whether to eradicate or capture them, but I know any of these options are very hard and even close to the impossible."

"Not that I don't like Cains suggestion but _if_ we do not follow this then what should we plan to do? This plan might not be as effective as it sounds right now so we should have a back-up plan." Osyrin, another new council member, questioned.

"Well" Haizel started "If worse comes to worst we have no other choice but to unleash an attack, though this isn't the best nor the smartest plan because whether we go with a frontal, direct, periodically or any other strategy , it won't be useful. May I remind you again that we are dealing with special mages, not amateur rogue mages or dark guilds."

"I agree on the last part with you Haizel…then now, we must choose what plan to go with…"

Silence befell the room as Haizel finished. Everyone was contemplating on what to decide. After several moments, the council members looked at each other and nodded.

 _The council has reached its decision._

* * *

 **Magnolia  
Fairy Tail**

It was just like any other day in Fairy Tail and when any other day is said, it means any other day since 2 years ago-like. Happy but not as happy. Rambunctious but not the same as before. Fights started occurring more for those who were always part of it and to those who weren't got quieter and silent as time passed on. Why did they change? Because of a certain something that lead them to do this thing. Vague but it holds a sense of truth in it.

"Who are you calling stripper Fire Breath?!" Gray shouted, butting foreheads with Natsu as the others kept on fighting.

"Who else than you Stupid ICicle!" Natsu shouted back, placing a stress to the 'ice' in icicle to further annoy Gray and Gray being Gray, fell for it.

Glares were given to each other; you could practically see sparks coming out of their eyes.

As another fight was about to erupt, Erza was already losing her patience, which wasn't even long to begin with. And it even became shorter after… _that_ …happened.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I-"

"Gray! If you finish that sentence with negative intentions then I will finish YOU with the same thing! And Natsu-" She shouted, then looked to Natsu "If you do the same thing then what I'll do to him will be doubled over to you!" Gray and Natsu's eyes widened, and they were both shaking, going paler and paler by the minute.

"Ehehehe…Gray and Natsu got scolded by Erza! You guys now look even whiter than Plue! You know Lucy's-" Then the whole guild went silent.

It was an unspoken rule to never mention the any of the two mages, Levy and Lucy, but it was hard and after a year of going through the rule, it's been broken once more.

The guild was silent, thick with tension so sharp you could cut it with a knife. No one knew what to say. What do you exactly say when someone mentions something that is…not supposed to be said? You can't exactly just change a topic randomly, it would make the situation turn for the worse route instead of the better one and just make the whole thing awful.

"I gotta go-" But as Natsu said those words, the large guild doors opened and Master Makarov entered. His face held a serious and stricken look that stopped everyone from what they were and were going to do, including Natsu.

"Master, what's wrong?" A worried looking Mira was the first to break the silence, but even she was afraid. Afraid of the master? No. But of the situation? Yes. The last time Master had that look was when… _they_ …

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the master paused. After a few seconds, the master opened his eyes and said, "My dear children, it seems that the magic council has asked something from a few selected guilds, including us."

"What?!"

"The council? Asking us?"

"What could the reason be?"

Noise started to fill the guild but everyone turned silent when they heard a certain red-head shout.

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET!"

"Thank you Erza. As I was saying, the magic council has asked a few guilds, including Fairy Tail, in a mission. A mission that only the magic council and the few guilds know."

"What is this mission master?" Laki asked.

"It is to find the Seven Deadly Sins, and if deemed by the collaborating guilds necessary, eradicate them."


	3. Chapter 2: Silence and Pain

**Nanatsu no Taizai**

 **A/N:** Hi guys! This chapter is a bit angst-y so yeah (I'm horrible in making angst -.-!)…I'll try to make the next chapter more fascinating though :3 (whenever that would be -.-!) Thank you " **Kelidestroyer** " and " **Sweet Melancholic** " for your reviews :3 It means a lot to me XD

So sorry for the late update TT^TT It's been like…5 or 6 months? Again, I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima…but the OCs and plot belong to me :3 Many characters though and maybe a few lines and stuff are greatly inspired from other animes like Magi, Overlord, some others, and as the title goes, Nanatsu no Taizai :3

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Noise started to fill the guild but everyone turned silent when they heard a certain red-head shout._

" _EVERYONE, BE QUIET!"_

" _Thank you Erza. As I was saying, the magic council has asked a few guilds, including Fairy Tail, in a mission. A mission that only the magic council and the few guilds know."_

" _What is this mission master?" Laki asked._

" _It is to find the Seven Deadly Sins, and if deemed by the collaborating guilds necessary, eradicate them."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Silence and Pain**

The whole guild was silent. So silent that you would practically hear a pin drop if…someone dropped a pin. Each one had different expressions on their faces but all their thoughts lead to one thing… _Eradicate the Seven Deadly Sins?!_

"Master," Erza said, breaking the silence " _Who_ will be the ones participating in this mission specifically. When you said guilds, do you really mean _all_ the members of the guild?" This got everyone's interest piqued. Nobody would talk, even Natsu and he was usually chatty at this point of conversation.

"Well, the magic council has decided to let the previous Allied Forces from three years ago (Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus), excluding Cait Shelter, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus to participate in this, though I doubt everyone will work in the same location or field but that specific issue will be discussed by the members themselves when you all meet. And to your second question, no, not all the members are to participate technically."

" _Technically?_ " Mirajane asked.

"Yes, technically. Only handpicked mages will be selected for the original team but if one of the members of this new Allied Forces, aka Fiore Axis, were to be hurt in any manner to the point where he or she will not be able to go on, another member of any of the guilds will be sent as a substitute."

Silence engulfed the guild again.

"The members of Fairy Tail will be the original previous Fairy Tail Team B three years ago (Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loksar, Mirajane Strauss and Jellal Fernandez), Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, and the Exceeds Happy, Charle and Pantherlily. The others will take missions as any other normal day so that we won't attract that much attention from the civilians and other guilds. The other guilds chosen are also doing this." The master called out and said.

"The Fairy Tail members just called, come with me to my office." And with that, the master jumped to the second floor, never looking back, leaving the guild silently.

Erza looked at Laxus then to Jellal then to Mira and they all nodded together. She sent the others a look then turned to follow the master, signaling the others to follow.

When everyone called was in the master's office, it was quiet. The first master was also in the room and it didn't help that her face didn't have its usual child-like expression. Nobody knew what to say. Fortunately, they didn't have to; Master Makarov broke the silence. "You all will set out to the city of Aileafe by dawn tomorrow. You will go to the south entrance of the Aileafe forest and there you will meet the other members of this mission. Through foot, you all will go to the heart of the forest and further instructions will be told there. Any questions so far?" Erza leaned to the wall and crossed her arms.

"Master, while we're at the mission, what would the others be doing here?" Mirajane nodded, Laxus grunted, hinting he too was also curious. The others remained the same, silent, not because of fear, they already felt something much worse that left them scarred, but because they didn't know what to say.

"Well, the guild masters of the selected guilds won't be participating in this so we might resume with our usual schedule but we might go through more meetings and the other members of the guild? Well…they'll be resuming with going on normal missions and such. They will train as well since if any were needed to be substituted, they would be prepared. You all won't have to worry about keeping appearances for the others sake, let us handle that. All you have to focus on is getting to see the _Seven Deadly Sins_ and we'll take that next leap when we get there." Erza then nodded after the master was done.

"Okay, any more questions?" Master Makarov was responded with silence and he gave out a sigh.

"Well okay then. First, do you have anything to add?" The first was unusually quiet but still, she just shook her head.

"Okay then. You all better get going on, packing your clothes, some food and whatever you think is necessary for this mission because this might last a while. The estimated duration is two to three years since this is _them_ we're dealing with so you all best be comfortable and on your best state." He gave them all a look.

"Yes Master." They all said.

"Good then…" The master suddenly raised his voice by two levels, just loud enough so that the people outside the room and guild wouldn't hear them. "You selected twelve, along with other people from the other guilds, are going to go on this S-class mission. Not all of you are S-class but do not let this discourage you. Do not be foolish. Do not let your little knowledge about the target distract or intimidate you. Do not let your emotions dissuade you from the real goal, unless necessary, and I'm pretty sure you brats already know when is necessary. You all are going there in one piece. I expect you all to come back the same."

He looked at them all and said "Understood?"

"Yes Master!"

"Good. You brats better best be on your way now." With that, everyone went out the room and did just as said, went home to prepare what they needed. The other members knew not to ask questions so they stayed quiet, even Cana.

As everyone separated to their different ways, the first master, Mavis, and the current master, Makarov, looked at them outside the giant window from the master's room; both had serious but firm looks on their faces. Firm because they believed their children will come back.

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **With Natsu and Happy**

"Ne, wasn't it weird that the master was that serious Natsu? But it can't be helped really, I mean this is an S-class mission and we're not all S-class members yet they had to let us be a part of this and also…" Happy started but Natsu wasn't really listening in.

The pair was on their way to their house, just leisurely walking but with the looks on their faces, it was clear that they were anything but relaxed.

"I mean- Hey, Natsu, are you even listening to me?" That snapped Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What were you saying Happy?" Happy sighed.

It was silent. Really silent and Happy didn't like it. Because it was silent before… _that_ …happened.

"Ne, Natsu…are you sure you're okay? I mean…" But Natsu cut him off.

"I'm okay Happy." Happy gave him a disbelieving look. "Really. I am." Happy sighed.

It was silent all throughout the walk to their house. Their house was located somewhere near a forest and was isolated. Nobody really knew where he lived and Natsu liked it that way ever since two years ago, when he finally…

Pushing the key in and twisting it to the right, the door opened and Happy and Natsu went in.

"I'm going to pack my things now Natsu. You should also start doing it too." And with that, Happy flew upstairs, leaving Natsu alone with silence.

Natsu looked at the retreating back of Happy before he went to his own room. He packed his clothes and went to move on to the other drawer where he could get other stuff he would need. As he was about to open the second drawer, he paused and looked at another drawer; the drawer beside his bed. Seconds, minutes passed but Natsu wouldn't deter his look at that specific drawer. Slowly standing up, he walked to the drawer. He knew it would only bring him pain, but after hearing _her_ name, he just _had_ to.

Opening the drawer slowly, he saw all of it and tears ran through his eyes and cheeks. Inside the drawer was _everything_. It held almost all the happy memories Team Natsu. From pictures to letters (written by _her_ ) to just _everything_. Natsu's eyes were blurry and he could hardly see through all his tears but he didn't wipe them away. He just _couldn't_. **He** did this to himself. To everyone. To… _her_. And now he had to live with it. The burning feeling in his heart wasn't like the one felt he had before. Now, it actually hurt.

After who knows how long he was just there, looking through everything, he finally wiped them away and continued on to pack.

 _I'm sorry Luce…_

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **With Gray**

Gray wasn't in his house even when the sun already started to set. He was all alone there. Sure, for the past months, Juvia would go there and keep him company but it didn't really help that much since even Juvia was also hurting. Two of her closest friends just…

Sighing, Gray looked up to the darkening sky. He was in the middle of a forest close to Magnolia. He lost his family when he was younger but then he gained a new family…Fairy Tail. He gained a new power, a powerful one at that, but with it came stress, loneliness and… _loss_. What good would it do if he couldn't even protect his family with it? What a cycle. You win some, you lose some.

Gray knew everyone was suffering in the inside. And he also knew that whatever they did, the pain wouldn't go away. Hidden? Sure but forgotten? Impossible. Everyone was just as good in keeping their emotions as he as.

After a few more minutes, Gray stood up, ignoring the throbbing of his muscles from all the training he did, and went to his house. It was about time he actually started packing.

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **With Gajeel and Pantherlily**

In contrast to where the others thought Gajeel would be, maybe in a clearing or somewhere on a cliff, he was actually in his house. Pantherlily was in another room, he knew that Gajeel needed to be alone.

Gajeel wasn't really sure how long he's been in Fairy Tail…3? No, maybe 4 years, but clearly he's been through the standard initiation test of Fairy Tail through all their rough housing and for once, after Metalicana left him all those years ago, he finally felt like there really were other people like him, he wasn't that 'metal-dude' anymore (and he wasn't talking about having other dragon slayers around). But even with that feeling, he still didn't feel right there. Maybe because he was inwardly feeling guilty for wrecking their guild and hurting a certain blonde celestial mage and hurting another certain blunette script mage, and being in their presence made him feel much more worse but he was a tough 'metal-face' guy so he had to suck it up and endure.

But being there every single day in the guild didn't make it any easier than the day before and the day before that and the day before that. He didn't have what it took to be really made a nakama there and he was fine with that, he thought, maybe that's how he'll always really be.

But even he knew himself that he was lying. But that didn't matter at all. He forced himself to believe that. And at some point, he really did think like that.

Maybe that's why the feeling of shock hit him full force the first time… _she_ …smiled at him with no trace of fear in it. The first time someone really smiled at him without any negative feelings held in it. So that was the time that he knew he was going to repay her. He already started before but now he knew why he had to.

But in the end…

He failed.

And _she_ paid the price.

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **With Laxus**

Immediately after they were dismissed, Laxus went home. He didn't want to take the chance of meeting any of the guild members. He just needed to be alone. Hearing _her_ being mentioned wasn't good for his emotional status. He was already unstable enough as he is.

Nobody knew, but a few months before… _it_ …happened, Lucy and he got closer. How close? Clearly not like how she and Natsu (or Gray or Erza) were like (He heard from Lucy that they would have the nerve to enter her apartment whenever they wanted, even without her permission, 'and they always used the freakin window, fire place or just anything!' Lucy's words) but they were close enough that they've helped each other with some missions and some personal stuff that even he never knew he had. They were close enough that they would share hugs after he (Laxus) would walk Lucy to her apartment (only those days though Lucy when Lucy was sure none of Team Natsu would be there). He knew Lucy was one of the few people he could actually trust and be himself (though the real him wasn't really that much different than his usual self, but for some reason, Lucy saw something else, something better, something _deeper_ and for him, that was what mattered). Lucy accepted him like no other and it made him happy, a feeling he didn't thought he would actually sense from just that knowledge.

So when he heard about what happened, along with a few other guild mates, he became furious, nuts, mad, desperate and just everything else. He didn't _want_ to believe it but… _it was right there!_ _How could he not have seen it?! Why didn't he realize it earlier?! Why couldn't he have stopped it?! Why?!_

But he knew that even if he did realize the answer; it wouldn't do anything at all…

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **In Fairy Hills**

 **With Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy and Charle**

It was already a few hours after sunset and yet Charle still couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Not really something bad necessarily (she still couldn't determine if it was or wasn't) but something _big_! And it was driving Charle mad!

"Charle, are you okay?" Charle looked up and saw not just Wendy but Mirajane and Juvia looking at her with concerned eyes as well.

The girls and exceed just came home from going to the stores to get a few things for their mission and all the female mages had noticed the troubled faces the exceed had been making during the trip.

"Huh? I-I mean yeah, I'm fine…" She said, trying to make herself sound convincing, but clearly failing; even she knew she was failing miserably. This resulted with her friends giving her more concerned looks.

Juvia, Mirajane and Wendy just looked at each other and sighed. Charle was never the type to openly express her worry so they expected that.

"Well, Juvia has to go now. Juvia still has to pack her things." Juvia said looking at the others.

"Okay then, I also have to pack my things. I'll be going to my apartment now. How about you Wendy and Charle? Will you also be going to your apartments now?" The eldest take-over mage looked at the youngest girl and white Exceed in worry.

"Yeah Mira-san. Charle and I also have to pack."

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Do you need us to walk you guys home? I mean…since… _she's_ …been gone, you don't have a roommate anymore and I know it's been two years and a few and all but…"

All three mages and exceed then had solemn faces. After a moment, Wendy gave out a shaky and quiet laugh. "Y-Yeah…I'll be fine. I've gotten used to not having a roommate and Charle's always taking care of both of us, so I'm fine."

Mira and Juvia looked at each other hesitantly before sighing and nodding. "Okay then Wendy-san. Juvia and Mira-san understands." Juvia told Wendy. "But if you ever need anything, Juvia-san is always available."

"Yeah Wendy. Juvia, Lisanna and I are only five blocks away so if you need us, you can just give us a call."

"Hai Mira-san." And with that, Mira and Juvia went to their own separate ways, with Wendy and Charle waiting for them to be out of sight first. When Mira and Juvia turned to the next block, going out of Wendy and Charle's peripheral vision, and when Wendy was sure that they weren't going to come back, Wendy, with Charle, turned around, going to the route of their apartment.

 **With Wendy**

"Are you okay Wendy?" Charle said when they were nearing their apartment. Wendy stopped for a second then nodded without saying a word, never missing a beat to her walking.

"Are you _sure?_ I know you were hesitant a while ago Wendy, with Mira and Juvia, but now that we're both alone, it's okay to let it out…even for just a few instants. You've been holding it in for two years, almost two years and a half, but even if it's just now, you can let it go, and by tomorrow you can cover it all up if you want again. It's not healthy for you to do this you know, keeping everything to yourself." Charle looked at Wendy. _'What a hypocrite I am, huh?'_ Charle thought though.

Wendy, not noticing the slight guilt-ridden expression on Charle's face due to being distracted, looked at the dark sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and you could see the stars glimmering and shining, almost reminding her of…Shaking her head, Wendy walked faster, with Charle just behind her, and in no time, they were already by her door. Wendy pushed her key inside and quickly closed the door. Once inside, Wendy looked around the room. It hurt, it still hurt…

Tears started forming in her eyes but Wendy tried to keep them at bay. "It's okay Wendy…let it all out…I won't tell anyone." Charle said, and that did it for Wendy.

"It-it's just, it's just that…everything happened all so quickly…A-and I-I didn't even get t-the ch-chance to say g-g-goodbye o-or e-even just apologize…Th-they di-didn't deserve a-any o-of it a-and yet…" Tears were streaming from Wendy's eyes and she was stuttering all over. It was a wonder how Charle was able to understand what she was saying, but Charle just kept quiet. Wendy needed to let this all out.

"T-T-They w-were good p-people r-right Ch-Charle? W-W-Why did s-such a thing happen t-to them like that?! I d-don't understand!" Charle tried to keep her own tears from falling, but it was so hard. Charle may not show it but the Celestial Mage and the Script Mage also had a special place in her heart, just like all the other members of the guild, and seeing Wendy hurt like this brought back her own pain as well.

"I-It's not f-fair! I-It's just not fair Ch-Charle…I-I just d-don't understand a-anymore…" Wendy kept on crying, trying to reign in her hiccups.

"I know Wendy…I miss them too, so much…" Charle said, closing her eyes and trying to hug the now kneeling mage on the floor.

Wendy hugged Charle back and both just cried out…after two, almost two and a half, years of keeping it all in, it was about time she let it all go.

" _Just tonight…I promise…Just tonight…I'll cry, and I'll keep this all in me again…they wouldn't want to see me like this…"_ Was Wendy's last though before tears started forming in her eyes again.

After crying, both Wendy and Charle stood up. Both their eyes looked bloodshot and still had some faint marks of tears on their face but both ignored it.

"I'll be packing now Charle. How about you?" Wendy said with a light smile. Giving Wendy a smile of her own (kudos for her attempts), Charle replied, "I'll start packing in a bit, I'll just cook some food later. Anything particularly you would like?" Shaking her head, Wendy said, "Anything's good Charle. Thank you."

"Okay then."

And with that, both mages had their walls up again, but at least for today, they'll pretend it wasn't there.

 **With Juvia**

Juvia lived alone in her apartment in Fairy Hills. She really didn't mind much before since most of the time, she would be admiring her Gray-sama from afar but now, as she opened her door, she felt lonelier than ever. Was it because of the constant guilt weighing down on her shoulders most of the time? Or was it because the sole reason why her and her beloved Gray-sama met is not here…and will never be here anymore? Or was it because one of her closest friends and one of the first people who accepted her wouldn't be there for her?

Looking outside her window and into the night sky, Juvia sighed. Tears started to form in her eyes but Juvia did nothing to not let them fall. Maybe today was okay. Maybe today would be fine. Maybe tomorrow will turn out better. But Juvia knew the truth. It wouldn't turn better. After _it_ happened, nothing could ever make it better.

Everything was turning horribly for this day. But it wasn't just this day. Actually, Juvia knew that every day, everyone (including Juvia herself) was only putting on a façade not only for the public, the younger ones but also for the benefit of themselves. The guilt they lived with wasn't easy so everyone thought of just placing a mask to hide it. It wasn't easy at first but after a few weeks, everyone got a hang of it and it just turned into a natural thing.

And Juvia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing anymore…

 **With Mirajane**

Mirajane was always the optimistic one between her and Elfman when Lisanna 'died'. She was the older sister and her younger brother was still struggling with the guilt, so she took it upon her to at least make things lighter for him…but it never meant that she wasn't in pain also, but after some time, she actually got used to the pain and she knows she even fooled herself that it's not even there anymore…but in the back of her mind, she knew that she still felt it. The pain of losing a loved one…

Then came the day when Lisanna suddenly came back and she felt that the pain receded…

… _but it apparently wasn't supposed to end there…_

"I'm home." She tried to make it sound lighter for the benefit of her sister, she really did. Mira heard her sister shout a 'welcome home' from the kitchen. She must be cooking for dinner. It was already getting very late and she still needed to pack her things. Mira went to the kitchen, and as she suspected, Lisanna was there, cooking dinner. Lisanna turned around and saw the look on her sister's face. Mira could try all she want but she could never fool her younger sister…because Lisanna knew all too well that mask also…Lisanna, along with everyone in the guild, constantly used it. Just because she didn't knew _them_ as much as everyone else didn't mean that she felt the pain any less… _they_ were also one of her closest friends in Fairy Tail…

Lisanna dropped whatever she was doing and hugged her big sister. Dinner was almost ready and it was already at the point where she didn't need to constantly be looking at it.

"I'm going upstairs first, ne Lisanna? I'm going to be packing my things first." Mira said, wiping away the tears that almost escaped her eyes.

Nodding her head and giving her older sister an understanding look, Lisanna replied "Okay Mira-nee. I'll just call you later when dinner's ready. It shouldn't be too long now." And with that, Mira went upstairs to her own room.

As she was about to go inside her own room, Mira looked at the room parallel to her own…it was Lisanna's room, the room where they all would seldom hold their slumber parties…she missed those times. It's been too long since they've done that but whenever they thought of it…it just felt so harsh and wrong.

Closing her eyes, Mira tried to reign in her own tears. Just as fast as she opened the door to her room, she closed it immediately…the lock wrapped around her heart wouldn't get broken right now.

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **With Erza and Jellal**

Erza knew pain like the back of her hand. Not to be pessimistic but she went through a lot of pain already. The pain of broken bones, the pain of seeing her best friends in agony, the pain of humiliation…the pain of losing her loved ones…the pain of losing her sisters…With all of this, Erza knew pain a lot, but every time, so it was still a wonder how she didn't turn heartless or evil. To the eyes of the people, it was simple. It was because she had Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was too lively to be a home for evil and sadness, but that wasn't it. Fairy Tail's support was everything to her, it couldn't just be bundled up into just one adjective like lively. No, it was more than that. Fairy Tail was so much more. Everyone went through their own personal hell but that wasn't the main point…the main point was that everyone got through it in the end, even if some took days while others took years, they made it all in the end. Everyone had each other's backs…but now, everyone was having a hard time. This wasn't like Lisanna's death in which some of them (two: Mira and Elman) got to see her last moments and got to hear her dying words to ease the pain for the years to come…no, it wasn't like that at all. There were no heartfelt goodbyes, but instead unfinished apologies. There were no final tears, but instead endless for the years to come because of the trauma.

Erza was walking back to her apartment. It was already very late but she didn't mind. No mugger or rogue mage would dare to hurt Erza, much more since Jellal was with her. Jellal had taken it his 'job' that ever since _that_ happened; he would always be there for Erza. Whether emotionally as a friend or as an ally in the battlefield or even just a constant shadow to let her know that she was never alone, he would always be there. And yes, it would seem a bit stalker-ish for some people, but what the people didn't realize is that, on any normal day before _it_ happened, he would have never done this but now? He knew and Erza knew as well that she needed this. This close companionship and _just not being alone!_ It's not like people really noticed him or anything but still.

"You can come out now you know…" And he did. He matched Erza's pace and walked beside her, not too close and not too far. They just looked at each other before continuing on wherever home was for them, both having the same thought in their heads…

' _We can get through this…We have to…'_

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **Next day…**

Just like what everyone agreed on the day before, everyone was there by dawn, including Natsu, and not a minute late. Everyone had solemn looks on their faces; they wouldn't treat this the way they did before like last time…

After doing a headcount just before the train was boarding, everyone then went inside the trains (though there was a bit of hesitation in Natsu and Gajeel's eyes; transportation was never their thing, especially after the Grand Magic Games. Laxus was too proud to show any hint of anxiety or what, _he defeated bigger and stronger opponents than this dang it!_ ), with six people in one booth and the other six in the booth parallel to theirs.

Silence overtook the train. It was just about dawn and there weren't that many people on the train yet, excluding them, so it was expected. Most of the members went back to sleep while the others stared out the window or did something on their own to occupy themselves…not knowing that a pair of eyes have been looking at them the entire time…

' _Should I tell them or should I not? Ooohhh…this is about to get interesting! I'm sure of it!'_

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

* * *

A/N: If you liked the chapter, please leave a review guys :3 Your reviews, believe it or not, give me inspiration whenever I read through them and when I have inspiration, I make a new chapter in my laptop so yeah :3 (Though I don't always finish them...but the point still stands ;D )


	4. Chapter 3: Aileafe Forest

**Nanatsu no Taizai**

 **A/N:** Hi guys :3 Thank you " **jfkkennedy** ", " **Lyrical Bane** ", " **LucyFullbuster14** " and " **whitetiger.** 31" for giving me inspiration to make this chapter :3 You guys are so kind :3333

 **Warning:** Might become **OOC** (still not really sure) because I'm not really good with personalities (I'm still practicing with that part a bit :3), and I'll be introducing a few **OCs** in this chapter (though I'm not sure if they will have a major impact with the story o.o).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima…but the OCs and plot belong to me :3 Many characters though and maybe a few lines and stuff are greatly inspired from other anime like Magi, Overlord, some others, and as the title goes, Nanatsu no Taizai :3

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _After doing a headcount just before the train was boarding, everyone then went inside the trains (though there was a bit of hesitation in Natsu and Gajeel's eyes; transportation was never their thing, especially after the Grand Magic Games. Laxus was too proud to show any hint of anxiety or what, he defeated bigger and stronger opponents than this dang it!), with six people in one booth and the other six in the booth parallel to theirs._

 _Silence overtook the train. It was just about dawn and there weren't that many people on the train yet, excluding them so it was expected. Most of the members went back to sleep while the others stared out the window or did something on their own to occupy themselves…not knowing that a pair of eyes have been looking at them the entire time…_

' _Should I tell them or should I not? Ooohhh…this is about to get interesting! I'm sure of it!'_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Aileafe Forest**

 **City of Aileafe**

The sound of the train's horns after five agonizing hours in the train let most of the members of Fairy Tail groan in satisfaction, and in Natsu's case, let out a huge grin before trying to exit the train immediately. The trip to Aileafe was not only agonizing for the Dragon Slayers but everyone else as well. The train had to stop at four other places before actually reaching the city and each stop would board more and more people, not just any normal people but those annoying snobby rich bastards, coming one after another and getting snobbier as each city passes by.

"Let's get going already. These rich bastards are getting on my nerves and I swear, if I have to listen to them whine about whatever they want, I won't be responsible to whatever happens to them." Gajeel grumbled under his breath. Not that anyone could blame him; they _were_ getting to their nerves also. Without another word of complaint, they all went outside the train.

.

.

.

' _Oh well…I'm pretty sure we're going to meet again soon so I'll leave you all for now…fufufu…'_

.

.

.

"Ahhhh! It's so good to be out of that cramped train." Mira said with a smile on her face before stretching her arms above her head. "That feels so gooooddddd~~~". Erza nodded her head, agreeing, "I agree, though the ride would have been more bearable if it weren't for those nobles…", then Erza's face suddenly darkened…"If I ever encounter that bastard of a noble bad mouthing those women again, I'm going to make sure that I slide my sword down his throat before he says anything at all…".

Ever since _it_ happened, many members of Fairy Tail seemed to get annoyed easier and give punishments deadlier than before, take Erza for example.

"Which one?" asked Jellal, a smirk under the mask that hid his appearance and identity. Erza gave him a glare, with Jellal not backing down even a bit, before sighing and continue walking with the rest of the group.

The train ride _was_ excruciating and the train _was_ full of bastards, he didn't have to remind her that.

The group of twelve moved faster to get to their next destination, south entrance of Aileafe Forest.

There was a reason why the magic council decided to let their meeting be at Aileafe Forest, specifically its south entrance. For one, Aileafe Forest itself is the biggest forest in all of Fiore. Second, it is inhabited by large (larger than usual) breeds of dangerous animals and carnivorous plants. And third, the south entrance because the area beside the south entrance is an ocean and that ocean already is connected to the next country, Serviace, a country that isn't on good terms with Fiore and not only that, but also a country full of raiders and bandits. With all these reasons, there are rarely any visitors by this area. In fact, the recent evidence that people still even went there could only be traced about a year ago, a few human footprints could be found there. Until now that is.

After thirty minutes, the group reached Aileafe Forest and after another hour, the group finally reached the south entrance where the other mages of the other guilds were waiting.

"You guys sure took your sweet time." Sting was the first to greet the group. "Must have been a good ride you guys had!" Yup, those were the words that made the whole Fairy Tail group's mood worse.

Scoffing, Natsu said "Yeah, more like the worst one yet. It's bad enough that Troia doesn't work on me anymore but add that with idiot people?".

"For the first time, I can actually agree with what Natsu just said since it wasn't actually stupid." Gray interjected, ignoring a glare and a "Hey! Do you wanna say that again to my face you bastard!" from Natsu. "The idiot nobles and rich bastards just kept on coming and coming at each stop. I don't know how many times I imagined freezing them and throwing them off the train just to actually have some silence and not about those 'lowly common people and mages'." The others just nodded and stayed silent.

"That must have been a horrible experience for you all gentlemen and ladies, especially to my lovely Erza." Ichiya said as he twirled and twirled like he always does, wiping a few tears that actually made its way out of his eyes. The Trimen nodding to their leader's words, while Erza just shuddered and took a step back.

"We didn't have that much trouble at all." Ren said with his signature pose, his hands inside his pocket.

"Yeah! We all just rode a vehicle the guild lent us because our guild was considerably closer to the city, compared to yours." Eve thought back.

"Oh yes. We only had to drive for about two hours before reaching the south end of the city and not long after, we reached the forest and then thirty minutes later, we were here." Hibiki finished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know you guys had it better than us. Why don't you just shut up." Grumbled Gajeel as he sat on a large rock.

"Someone sure is cranky." Lyon's voice came next. Before Gajeel could retort though, Erza had enough and glared at him then to Lyon resulting with the both shutting up.

"As much as I love our introductions, I can recall that Master said something about not all groups being in the same area but we all had to meet here so let's keep childish arguments later and actually discuss why we're here." Erza said.

"I agree with Erza. This is truly a nice reunion but unfortunately not the most appropriate one to have at this time so we'll have to postpone it for a while." Said Jura, agreeing with Erza.

Everyone nodded as Erza took charge. "Okay, so before we start with everything, I can actually see some new faces so I'd like for each guild to introduce their representatives, even if some already know each other, just so that everyone can get better acquainted." Looking around, everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

"We'll start then." Sting said with his usual smirk and stance, crouching on a boulder with his hands in front. "I'm the awesome Sting from Sabertooth and I have Light Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Shouldn't we have started with someone we didn't know?" A mage questioned in the background.

"Meh, this is Sting." Someone replied like that was the answer to everything (and maybe it was).

"Wait, aren't you the new guild master of Sabertooth? I thought masters weren't allowed to participate in the mission?" Yuka from Lamia Scale asked.

"Well, at the moment actually," Rufus decided to answer, "Yukino is the one managing the guild. She was given a recommendation that she had the skills so for the mean time, Sting was taken down from his position so that he could join while Yukino is the guild master."

"That's possible?" A new face from Lamia Scale questioned with shock but no contempt in her black eyes.

"Apparently so."

After that, everyone from Sabertooth then followed. After Sting was Lector, then Rogue with Frosch, then Orga, followed by Rufus and ended by the Minerva whose attitude changed after the Grand Magic Games two years ago.

After Sabertooth was Lamia Scale. They're representatives consisted of the team they sent during the Grand Magic Games two years ago namely: Lyon, Sherria, Jura, Toby and Yuka. But they weren't the only representatives. They brought along another member, Kuromi Dahlya.

"I'm Kuromi Dahlya." She started before bowing a bit. "I've been a member of Lamia Scale just about a year ago and I have Shadow Magic."

"Oh! You can manipulate the shadows of others and control them?" Jenny from Blue Pegasus asked surprised.

Kuromi looked a bit apologetic before answering, "No, I'm sorry. Though my magic is Shadow Magic, it doesn't allow me to control others. Instead, in the dark, it allows me enhanced abilities. One is being able to trace anyone or anything I know. Another example is that my hearing and sight are enhanced. That's only in the dark. In daylight, my abilities go back to normal. Other than the enhanced abilities, I can also use the dark as magic for combat like Rogue from Sabertooth though it is significantly weaker compared to a mage whose magic is solely of dark. Using the dark is only a feature of my magic so it's much weaker and works differently."

After Lamia Scale came Quatro Cerberus with their representatives composed of Bacchus, Rocker, Warcry, Jäger, Nobarly, Semmes and another new face, Kirika Savar.

At first glance, it would seem like Kirika was out of place in her group; a group full of punk-ish looking men and one of them was even drunk while she had this normal non-mage aura around her with her hair in twin buns and a plain white vest with a black undershirt beneath and shorts that reached just above her knees, but once she opened her mouth, it was clear that she belonged there.

"I AM KIRIKA SAVAR AND MY SOUL WILL ALWAYS BE WIIIIIILLLLDDD!" Kirika shouted punching her hand to the sky with the other members of her guild cheering and the other guilds, especially the dragon slayers and cats, wincing due to the loud voice. "My magic is sound magic." Figures.

Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel were the last two to introduce. Blue Pegasus introduced first. With their group came in Ichiya and the Trimen Hibiki, Ren, and Eve, then Jenny, Riko, and DeZille. Though Riko and Dezille weren't new members, due to the fact that many of others didn't know their magic, they began to introduce themselves.

First was Riko. "I'm Riko Applico and I have the weather manipulation magic. I've been a member of Blue Pegasus for about sixteen years." She said, then as an afterthought, "That's including the time skip, I'm not that old." She added.

"I'm DeZille Horae and I have Aura magic. Through Aura magic, I can create and manipulate aura through another source from either animals, other mages or humans, plants and others and use them in different ways, depending on the aura."

"What do you mean by using them in different ways, depending on the aura?" Erza asked, intrigued.

"Well, everyone has a different aura around them depending on the mood and just by being your normal self, and because of this, everyone has usually two auras around them; one from the mood and one as an individual. The first kind of aura changes constantly and the stronger the feeling, the stronger the aura that I can manipulate or create from it. The second aura is and will always be the same. It's usually developed over time or through a life-changing experience." DeZille states.

"For example, Wendy from Fairy Tail right now has a calm and light green aura. Through these I can either create aura balls and use them as an offensive attack or use these auras for healing."

"What if the person is feeling two emotions like say conflicted and confused? What happens to the aura?" Mirajane asks.

"Well, usually the dominant emotion prevails and that's the aura that I can use." DeZille answers.

"Last question, can you attack and defend or heal at the same time or is it only one at a time?" Risley from Mermaid Heel says.

"I can do both but then the magic that I would be able to use would then also be divided and would be considerably less strong compared to doing them one at a time." DeZille responds with a kind smile.

It was then time for Mermaid Heel to introduce themselves but before Kagura could start, DeZille decided to add something.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Through my magic, depending on our relationship, my knowledge on the person and area, I can tell whether or not that person is alive or dead, and I might be even able to trace them through it."

Next was the group of representatives of Mermaid Heel, with their members being Kagura, Milliana, Risley, Araña, Beth and the two new-faced recruits, twins Sam and Sem, who looked practically the same in every aspect from color and clothes they use to the color of their hair and eyes and even to the way they act!

"Hi!" The twins say together. "I'm Sam Devoline." The right twin states. "I'm Sem Devoline." The left says. "And we both use card magic!" They both end.

"Our cards have mainly two features, unlike Miss Cana from Fairy Tail whose cards have various ways to use." Sam starts. "That's right! Our cards mainly do either store or summon." Sem says afterwards. "Yup! That's right! That's right! Through storing, we can put object, animals, humans, weapons, and even magic attacks in our cards!" Sam says next. "Yeah! That's right! That's right! And through summoning, we can call them back! And, here's a plus, when we summon them back, they're the same as the time we stored them. So if we store an apple and summon it after ten years, it still looks, tastes and everything the same as it was ten years before!" Sem says enthusiastically. "Yup! That's right! That's right!" Sam continues. "That principle also applies to magic attacks we store! If we store a mage's attack like let's say a weapon being thrown with absolute speed and strength, when we summon it back, the strength and speed stays the same!"

"That's very convenient." Eve says, trying, but failing, to charm the twins.

"Yeah, that magic is…" Kirika starts. "WILD!" And then the whole Quatro Cerberus group finishes.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! It is! It is!" Both the twins say together. "Though," Sem starts, "It can be very tricky!" Sam nods then continues. "It can be very tricky because to store an attack properly, we have to target it and store it just right or else then it might go right and hurt us!"

Then the last group to finish was Fairy Tail, but before Erza could start, a voice that was supposed to be loud and noisy from the start but wasn't interrupted her.

"Can you store someone's aura in those cards of yours?" Everyone from Fairy Tail froze, understanding what the reason why that person asked.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean Natsu-san?" Sam asks, both twins tilting their heads in confusion.

"I mean if Devil or whatever,"

"Hey!"

"-with you, stores someone's dying aura in your cards, and stores it inside and after summoning it back to the person's body after getting help, could the person be still saved?"

…

"Well…maybe?" Sem answers first. "We haven't really tried Natsu-san, so we can't give you a definite answer." Sam then continues. Both twins nod afterwards.

Natsu looked down afterwards, his hair covering his face, before nodding and saying nothing next.

After a pause, Erza continued and before everyone knew it, the introduction phase ended.

"That's the last of them. Okay, since we are all acquainted now, Hibiki, I'm sure you have most of the information about the Seven Deadly Sins. What's your report? Erza commands.

"Of course Miss Erza." Hibiki says before using his Archive Magic and opening a few reports, news, and incidents, the latest being the destruction and obliteration of the three dark guilds Phantom Trade, Dark Crystals and Deaths Pierce.

"The Seven Deadly Sins is a group of rogue mages, or so the council believes them to be. The group was thought to be formed around eighteen months or so ago because that was the time where dark guilds and other dark groups were eradicated as well. They haven't attacked any legal guilds"

' _Yet.'_ Everyone thought.

"-ever since but the council is getting more and more restless, and that's why we're all here. There is practically little to no definite information about them, or its members. We don't know what kind of magic do they have or how strong they really are, the council is just assuming that each member is very strong especially since just one member can already destroy multiple dark guilds in one night, dark guilds that have been sought out for many years already. We don't even know their location at all. We don't know how many members they really have, we're just assuming that it's seven due to their name." Hibiki says, shaking his head.

"So we don't even have fixed leads, just rumours huh…" Risley states. Hibiki just nods.

"Question," Kagura interjects. "How did the name 'Seven Deadly Sins' even get out?" Everyone then started to wonder also. "If nobody has actually truly seen them or anything then how is it that the name of their group got out? It's not like they live hints or cards or survivors."

"Well, actually Miss Kagura, they did leave one survivor before. That survivor was the one who told the rune knights about the group." Hibiki replied.

"Then why is it that the council hasn't interrogated, or as dangerous as it seems, has used that survivor as bait to lure out the group?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah, I mean if they're this desperate eighteen months after, they should have gone to him first." Lyon says.

"Well, that is a problem. They can't ask him and he can't answer them." Ren answered this time.

"Why?" Sherria asks.

.

.

.

"Because he's dead."

Everyone froze. Not because of the answer. Oh no…

.

.

.

It was because the voice of the one who answered wasn't from they're group.

.

.

.

' _Fufufu…I knew it! Interesting!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Wrath will be so happy...'_

* * *

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

A/N: Hi guys :3 I know right? A chapter that didn't take about 5 or 6 months to post XD Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know that it was a bit boring but (I hope) that the next chapter will have more action and stuff (I'm not good with those scenes but I'm trying so yeah XD) It's officially summer time for me and because of your reviews guys, I'm getting more inspired to write so I might update a bit faster compared to before (which took me about how many months XD).

The **OCs** here are only Kuromi, Kirika and the twins Sam and Sem. Riko and DeZille are actually real members from Blue Pegasus but since they're magic is unknown, I made it for them :3

Reviews mean inspiration and inspiration means a new chapter so yeah, you guys know what to do :3


	5. Chapter 4: Puppets' Sin of Lust

**Nanatsu no Taizai**

 **A/N:** Hi guys :3 Thank you " **Guest** " (I'll call you Guest 1 :3) who reviewed _'Nalu Nalu'_ , " **Guest** " (And I'll call you Guest 2 XD) who reviewed _'Pretty good'_ , and " **Guest** " (I'll call you Guest 3 XD) who reviewed ' _Please make the pairing with Lucy NaLu! love the story btw!_ '. If you guys want to review again (please do XD) but don't have an account, just use the names that I gave you XD (Guest 1, Guest 2, and Guest 3) Or just make your own name and introduce yourself as guest 1, guest 2, and guest 3 so that I'll know that it's you :3 But if you guys really want to stay anonymous, then do as you please :3 This also applies to Meloidas and SnowFairy11 :3 Thank you again for the reviews :3

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the others as well XD Thank you " **YourFriendBob** ", "", " **Xxangelwings03xX** ", and " **LucyFullbuster14** " for reviewing also XD Especially " **LucyFullbuster14** "! You reviewed twice! Thanks so much :3 I really appreciate it :3

 **Warning:** Might become **OOC** (still not really sure) because I'm not really good with personalities (I'm still practicing with that part a bit :3), and I'll be introducing a few (make that many :3) **OCs** in this story (though I'm not sure if they will have a major impact with the story o.o).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima…but the OCs and plot belong to me :3 Many characters though and maybe a few lines and stuff are greatly inspired from other anime like Magi, Overlord, some others, and as the title goes, Nanatsu no Taizai :3

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"_ _Well, that is a problem. They can't ask him and he can't answer them." Ren answered this time._

 _"_ _Why?" Sherria asks._

 _"_ _Because he's dead."_

 _Everyone froze. Not because of the answer. Oh no…_

 _It was because the voice of the one who answered wasn't from they're group._

 _'_ _Fufufu…I knew it! Interesting!'_

 _'_ _Wrath will be so happy…'_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Puppets' Sin of Lust**

Nobody dared to move at first. Who could? How was someone able to sneak up on practically almost all of Fiore's greatest mages?! How was someone able to sneak up on not one, not two, not even three but SIX Dragon Slayers and a mage whose magic even focused on sound?! Of course it shook and shocked them.

The first to turn around was Erza, followed by Jura then everyone else. The source of the voice sounded like it came from inside or by the entrance of the Forest, which made it more confusing and if they all were to be honest, a bit unnerving.

There everyone saw a girl who, by her looks, seemed about no more than fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was grey with dark red highlights that was straight and reached her waist. She wore a plain dark blue long-sleeved dress that reached her knees with thin-stripped ribbons at each fold, which added to her childlike look. Eerily, she wore a smile on her face, but that wasn't why it was eerie. Eerie because her smile screamed nothing more but danger.

No one spoke for what seemed like hours but actually only a few seconds. Then the girl decided to talk. "Well…what an interesting bunch you guys are. Weren't you just talking? Don't mind me, I'm just here listening to whatever you guys know. Don't stop on my account." It seemed nice (or taunting really) enough, but there was just something different about her.

"Who are you?" Lyon started. If it was possible, the girl's smile turned even creepier.

"And why would you need to know that, Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale?" There was a glint in the girl's eyes before her smile turned into a full-out smirk and if that wasn't enough to make everyone feel as if she was an enemy, her presence and aura was enough to lift the hairs behind everyone's neck.

Taking out her sword, Erza took charge. "Who are you and why are you here?" As Erza said this, everyone else was also getting ready. They knew that something was going to happen, and they knew that something was probably going to be a battle.

A gasp was then heard, and then a stuttered, "W-What?! H-How?!" came from DeZille which made others look at her with a questioning glaze. DeZille didn't care though. She just continued looking at the girl with shock, surprise, confusion, and fear.

"What's the matter?" Jenny looked at the girl with a confused and concerned look on her face. That didn't do anything to DeZille but after a few seconds, she finally answered. "…she doesn't have any auras. She doesn't have the emotion aura and the personification aura…" A few gasps could be heard from everyone. Everyone from the guilds then had a tense and hardened expression on their faces while the girl just looked as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to continue your meeting? You're wasting daylight here you know? As the sun sets, the animals, monsters and plants here become more active and I'm pretty sure you guys aren't excited for that." The girl knew that everyone there was tense and she knew it was because of her, and if she had to be honest with herself…

"Who are you? Why are you here? And we won't ask for the fourth time."

 _She_ loved _it…_

"Well…since you guys asked sooo _nicely_ , I'll have to answer now right? Fine then, I am Alvair, and if you guys are really _that_ interested, I am here to investigate on all of you." And then silence, but this time the silence was _suffocating_. It was as if the area they were in was getting smaller and smaller and the air was being depleted or something. The mages in the different guilds knew that something was wrong but they just didn't know what, better yet they couldn't think clearly anymore. As everyone was close to fainting, a voice broke through and a zap of lightning went across the mages and was about to hit Alvair, but before it did, Alvair dodged and the tension in everyone's body was now slowly fading.

"I don't know what you were just doing but that sure as ain't enough to stop us." Laxus said, looking fine albeit a little out of breath.

"Fufufufu…you saw right through it. I'm impressed." And Alvair did look like she was. She was impressed but wasn't completely surprised. _She_ did tell her not to completely underestimate the mages that would gather, and as always, _she_ was right.

About this time, the mages that gathered were finally able to catch their breaths. Alvair, seeing this, sighed and her smirk was now completely gone from her face. What replaced was an excited look, and that didn't sit well for the mages receiving that look.

"Well, since it looks like you guys aren't planning on continuing your meeting – which is a horrible idea. You guys are wasting time you know? – I'd like to test you guys out." The weather darkened, the previous fair weather quickly disappearing but nobody was able to question it because without any warning, Alvair took a large intake of air and then a large scream followed! Those that anticipated this covered their ears (which didn't have that much effect at all) while a few others who weren't expecting that at all were frozen in place, trying to get back their inner sanity since _the ringing just won't stop!_ One though wasn't affected at all, and this was Kirika. Without missing a step, she also took in a large gulp of air then screamed as well, and incredibly, the sound stopped.

"I didn't know you had Sound magic as well but tough luck! I have Sound magic too and I know how to stop it!" She said looking at Alvair in satisfaction while trying to buy time for the others to get back on their feet.

Alvair, smirk back in place, didn't reply and then suddenly thunder could then be heard from above. The once peaceful weather was now gone and was replaced by thunder, lightning, and harsh winds.

Some were already fine but many others were still trying to recover from the shock and pain in their heads. As Erza, one of the few who recovered saw Alvair already take in another intake of breath, now with her hands to her mouth, her eyes widened and she shouted to everyone, "COVER YOUR EARS! IT'S ANOTHER ONE!"

Kirika, seeing this, ran to Alvair with her right hand covered in a grey-ish orb, planning to stop the next scream. While she specialized in sound magic, she also knew melee combos and attacks (combining her sound magic to some of her attacks). She knew how dangerous a second scream could do to people and it wasn't pretty. What she didn't expect though was what happened next.

When Kirika was about a few feet away and the others were still trying to recover, Alvair then chanted something quietly and quickly then said, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Kirika, too shocked and about to get hit, was then quickly saved by Erza who requipped to her Flame Empress Armor just in time. Both were able to dodge, though too close for comfort, and the others were kept safe when Natsu casted his own Fire Dragon's Roar clashing with the one Alvair created.

Everyone, finally recovering, took on their own battle stances, which seemed to please Alvair even more.

"Ooohhh! You're all getting serious now right?! Think of this as an initiation to see if you guys are worth the Seven Deadly Sin's effort!" Alvair then chants another spell and five doppelgangers of hers with each having a number on their backs were made. "Let's top it up a notch okay?" And with that, all five doppelgangers of Alvair, with the original, quickly chanted and placed their hands to their mouths.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

An explosion quickly happens with dark smoke covering the area, the harsh winds, thunder and lightning not helping at all. When the smoke cleared, many were injured but not to the point where they were really hurt. Jellal, Jura, Minerva, and Eve's magic spells were able to minimize the damage at least and this impressed Alvair a little bit more, a certain glint appearing in her eyes.

" _She_ was right! You all are better than those weak dark mages! Better with your reactions too!" Too distracted, she didn't realize that one of the mages wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know about you but there isn't this much talking in a fight!" Laxus was already behind the original Alvair without her noticing and then delivered a quick punch amplified by his lightning. His punch hit nothing though since Alvair noticed this in time and dodged, jumping up to the air, and staying there through the assistance of the strong winds, which were getting harsher and harsher by the minute.

"Lightning Body huh? So your body adapts itself and is practically lightning…hmmm" Alvair thinks for a second and jumps higher when another spell was supposed to hit her, creating another explosion from above. As the explosion subsides, Alvair sees Erza in her Black Wing Armor dashing towards her from the right. Alvair disappears at the last second and she appears behind Erza, rapidly swinging her leg that was covered in a grey-ish substance similar to Kirika's before, successfully kicking Erza's back and sending her back to the ground where the other Alvairs are fighting her other comrades. Erza was about to fly towards the Alvair above when suddenly, she couldn't stand up at all.

"I'm sorry but your battle here is with me." Alvair doppelganger 1 says and her hands are then engulfed in a dark substance similar to Rogue's. Not a second later, Erza can feel herself move and see Kagura attack the doppelganger. Seeing that Laxus, Minerva, Jellal, Kirika and Ren were handling the original Alvair, she shares a look with Kagura and requips to her Lightning Empress Armor.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. A spacial magic user who focuses on the form Requip: The Knight. Her armors give her advantages in many areas like additional strength, defenses, and flexibility, and also resistances like the one just recently. She specializes in both swords and armors and knows how to use them to her advantage. She moves with ease and doesn't miss a step even when caught off guard. Next is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Tail. Now she's a unique one compared to the others. Her magic is having the ability to change gravity but from the looks of it, she doesn't use it as her main combat style but instead, she uses her expert swordsmanship (but that doesn't mean that her gravity change is weaker or that she's less capable in using it). Both are S-class mages in their respective guilds and are looked upon with respect._

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lyon, and Orga were also attacking a doppelganger, specifically Alvair doppelganger 2. Because of the earlier explosion through the many roars, they were all separated, each group fighting a doppelganger. Laxus and the rest were the ones facing the original, but from the looks of everyone's matches, each doppelganger and the original were equal in strength, intellect, power, and magical capacity, which was horrible on their part.

 _'_ _But hey, who doesn't enjoy a challenge?'_ Natsu thinks as he blocks an enhanced kick by the doppelganger and then moves back, engulfs both his arms in fire and attacks. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" An explosion happens making the doppelganger move back and jump above to escape the explosion and fire. Natsu moves back, "Let's go Happy!" and is taken to the sky.

"Heh, we can't let you have all the attention!" Gray looks above to where his target is then activates his own magic. "Ice Make: Cannon!" A shot of ice then gushes out but the doppelganger moves out of its path with ease. At the same time Gray activated his magic, Lyon creates his own form of dynamic ice magic. "Ice Make: Twin Dragons!" And from behind the Alvair copy, two ice dragons emerge, mouths open and moving rapidly towards her. Orga, not wanting to be overshadowed, triggered his own. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orga's signature lightning is fired from his hands and targets to the front of their enemy. Natsu from the back has his hands in flames.

With no other option except to go back to the floor, the Alvair copy drops down, and another explosion erupts above creating a somewhat-like smoke barrier around. The moment her feet touched the ground though, Gajeel emerges with his own magic activated. Unlike the others (except maybe for the fire-brained idiot who grew up a bit after… _that_ …happened though he'll never admit that opinion), Gajeel's magic was more focused on melee so it wasn't all flashy like the others, not that it meant it was weaker or any less amazing though.

With his Iron Dragon's Scales activated, he was unharmed on the ground so when the copy landed, Gajeel was more than ready. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" With his arm now a transformed steel blade, Gajeel lunges.

The Alvair copy barely dodges Gajeel's arm blade as he swings swiftly, aiming for her right shoulder. Doing a backflip, she moves back just in time but then suddenly another beam of dark lightning from the left surges through the smoke. Shards of ice fly towards her from the right. Seeing that the smoke was about to clear, the Alvair copy drops down, dodging both attacks and making them collide, causing another smoke barrier to appear. Looking around, the copy sees the other Alvair copies fighting the other mages as well, and other explosions happening.

 _'_ _This is so fun! I guess I have to do better now huh?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, aka Salamander. He is the Fire Dragon Slayer and his fighting style focuses on said element. He is efficient in both offensive and defensive techniques but he pays more attention to his offensive style, compared to his defensive skills. His attack power is strong and high enough though to compensate for his less amount of defensive skills. Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail. The Iron Dragon Slayer. Most of his attacks are for close combat but he also has a few far-ranged attacks. His ability to transform any of his limbs to a certain weapon compatible for his skill is also adept, though it seems that his element (compared to the other Dragon Slayers) is more attuned to be combined. Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail and Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale. Both have molding magic, specifically Ice-Make Magic. From the looks of it, Gray is more fond of Static Ice-Make objects like weapons and things while Lyon is more fond of the opposite Dynamic Ice-Make. Gray's Ice-Make is multipurpose in the battlefield, which he uses to his advantage. He makes weapons like cannons and swords but also uses his magic for other purposes like reaching a higher platform and for defensive purposes like creating shields and barriers. Lyon's Ice-Make is usually animals which he uses for offensive purposes. Compared to Gray's, Lyon's preference in Ice-Make creations is less versatile in combat, but he makes up for his quick thinking and his choices of animal creations in the battlefield. Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, aka The Lightning God Slayer. His offensive power and defensive methods are more or less equal, though it seems this is because he uses his Lightning in both forms and both forms are just manipulated to his command. High offense and tough defense, but from the looks of it, his agility isn't his best feature…_

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

Meanwhile with the other Alvair doppelgangers, they were also mostly focusing and dodging. They would attack here and there but not like before where they would attack one after another.

"Why do you think so Rogue?" Sting looks to Rogue as he dodges a blast of water from his right. They; Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Rocker and Risley; were in the middle fighting the Alvair doppelganger 3, when Rogue brought up something. They weren't the most coordinated group since they weren't accustomed to each's magic but they were fighting well enough to have been able to hit the copy once.

"I'm not sure but it looks like from everyone's battle, the Alvairs, including the original, are doing more than just gathering data." Rogue envelops his hand with his magic as he aims for the copy, Sting doing the same thing, but both were dodged just like before. Juvia was having a harder time than usual because she couldn't control the water from the beach and from time to time, thunder would hit the ground and she was almost a victim of it once. Risley was also in a pinch. Her gravity magic wasn't working properly! It wouldn't affect the doppelganger the way she wanted to (if it's the work of the doppelganger, she doesn't know) and for some reason, the range of her gravity change was getting lesser and lesser! Rocker's attacks weren't also getting through (not like anyone else's attacks were)!

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer, and Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, of Sabertooth. They're both usually associated with each other, more known as The Twin Dragon Slayers. They're magic both compliment and at the same time oppose each other and they both know how to use that to their advantages and attacks. Their attack powers are equal and their defensive moves and standpoints are almost the same, it just differs in some areas to fit their own preference. Individually, they make a few errors here and there but together, it seems that they balance each other well enough. Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail. A Water Mage. She controls that certain type and only that type but since it's the only style that she can possess and control, she has polished it well enough to gain her advantages. Risley Law of Mermaid Heel. Her magic is Gravity Change Magic, just like the opponent with Alvair 1 but unlike the other member; she uses it as the center in her combat style. She's not as proficient as the other one and she has a lower capacity of magic. Rocker of Quatro Cerberus. His magic is a form of Drill Magic and fights better with close-ranged combats. Through his magic, his body or parts of his body is able to spin at high speed and gains attack power for his attacks._

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

Unlike the other doppelgangers, Alvair 4 and Alvair 5 were battling as a tag team, and for their opponents, they weren't sure if they're numbers was really an advantage. Unlike Alvairs 1, 2, and 3, these two copies; Alvair 4 and Alvair 5; were more aggressive and tended to cast spells, though it clearly looked like they were holding back.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" Charle quickly lands Wendy back to ground when Wendy was hit by a dark shard of ice. "It's nothing Charle. It's nothing dangerous" Wendy quickly lifts her uninjured hand and surrounds it with her healing magic, trying to close the wound but for some reason the wound wouldn't close up. _'Why isn't it healing?!'_

"Wendy!" Wendy looks back and sees Beth with two other mages being carried by a flying Lector and Frosch. "Do you still have enough magic reserves? They-" Beth gestures to the two mages. "-were injured from the last attack. Can you heal them?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Will you be okay Lucy-san? Should I heal you before you go?"_

 _"_ _It's okay Wendy. I know you're still not fully healed after what happened and I don't want you to get magic deficiency."_

 _"_ _Are you sure Lucy-san?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. See you in two weeks. Bye Wendy!"_

 _"_ _Bye Lucy-san…"_

.

.

.

"Wendy?" Looking up, Wendy saw both the worried faces of Beth and Charle. "I-I'm okay! And yes, I'll be able to heal them! Please place them on the ground."

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

Meanwhile with the original Alvair, she was constantly just dodging and assessing her enemies. They were all quite skilled and had very diverse magic to each other.

 _'_ _Hmmm…so Laxus Dreyar is a Lightning Mage and Dragon Slayer. His body also adapts to Lightning which he uses to his advantage like increasing his agility. An example of this would be his Lightning Body, though it seems he can only use Lightning Body while in motion and not attacking. Jellal Fernandes is a real complex one. From his attacks, spells, and magical presence, it seems that he specializes in different types of magic ranging from a type of Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, and Elemental Magic. And what's more is that he knows when to use them and make each attack useful for the next. Minerva Orland was just as I expected. From what I've observed and from what_ she _said, she specializes in Territory Magic but also has control over a secondary type which is Yagdo Rigora. Kirika Savar of Quatro Cerberus. Her magic is solely on Sound but from her abilities, she uses it not only for far-ranged attacks but also close-ranged. She is also immune to Sound attacks (or so it seems) and mainly fights close-ranged with melee attacks and stances. And lastly, Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus. He specializes in Air Magic and he uses this magic in both an offensive and defensive manner, though he's clearly more on the offensive type. They look a bit out of breath now though… So far they've only been able to hit me four times and that's only because I let them…All of them are soooo interesting though! Whoops, almost didn't see that coming…I think it's time I take them seriously…'_

Jumping high above, she creates a solid surface through ice magic and then all her doppelgangers disappear. The air becomes thicker but not like before that it was thick of tension that they felt like they were suffocating…no…it was more.

They were being drained. Energy, stamina, magic reserves…

Every mage below was already kneeling, some already fainted.

"W-What's going on?" Natsu says, not having enough energy to shout. He was already on his knees and was having a hard time not fainting. His arm was the only thing keeping him from collapsing, just like the other mages who were still awake. More than half of the group already fainted and were lying on the ground, skin pale.

"H-How should we know you idiot?" Gray replied, feeling his grip on the ground almost slip.

"W-Would you i-idiots…shut…up…" Erza was already gasping. Her fight from the Alvair copy injured her as well and whatever was happening to them wasn't helping. There were only eleven people who were barely conscious, the others already collapsed.

Silence filled the air after that then…

"Oh? They're still some people awake even with all the injuries they got? You guys have guts!" By this time, all of them were already lying on the floor, barely having the energy to lift up their heads. When they heard another voice though, curiosity prevailed. There they saw a boy who looked completely like the male version Alvair.

"Alvair, it's time to go. I already analyzed each one your copies fought while you were busy having fun." The boy then looked at them. "It's to be expected really. All Dragon Slayers, except for Wendy Marvel due to her magical deficiency, are still conscious due to their high magical capacities and Erza, Gray, Laxus, Jellal, Kagura, and Jura are all mages with the top endurance so a something this little wouldn't knock them out immediately." _Little?!_

"Ohhh! That's my amazing brother! Let me just make a call!"

 _Silence._

"Hello?"

 _Silence._

"Yeah, we met them. They were all incredibly interesting!"

 _Silence._

"Yes, we didn't damage them…that much anyways! Fufufufu..."

 _Silence._

"Okaayyyyy…just tell Wrath and Envy everything was okay on our side."

 _Silence._

"OF COURSE!" The last five who were barely conscious winced.

"We didn't even get injured really, I just took some shots here and there but I can't even feel them!" Only three were left.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We get it. We know the drill."

 _Silence._

"Fine."

 _Silence._

 _Sigh._

"Puppets' Sin of Lust Mission Over and Complete. Reporting back later."

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

Footsteps getting farther could be heard.

Only one was left awake, but that last mage could hardly see or hear anything anymore.

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

"Bye Lucy."

 _Lucy?_

 _Darkness._

* * *

 **NnT~NnT~NnT**

 **A/N:** This was like the hardest chapter to make because of the fact that this is my first time writing action scenes and yes, I know…I'm horrible at it. I'm not really happy how this chapter came out… One because yeah I sucked at making this and two because I had this serious case of writer's block while making this so I don't feel…contented really… I'm really sorry for this chapter -.-!

And I know, it took me about a month to make this but at least it's not like before where I updated once every more or less six months :3

Anyways, read and review guys! Reviews mean inspiration and inspiration means a new chapter so you guys know what to do :3


End file.
